Lord Alucard
Lord Alucard (real name Arthur Carlisle), is a professional wrestler competing in the United States, currently contracted to the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. Alucard is best known for having played an active part in the EUWC's Rebirth in 2003, being the front-runner superstar of EUWC's Rebirth stages by capturing the EUWC United States & World Heavyweight Championships. Profile Lord Alucard is a dark and broody lord-like figure who exists only to dominate and to be master of all he surveys, and currently the EUWC is his playground. Ever since arriving in the EUWC, Alucard has maintained a track-record many rookies would have taken an age to. His dominating presence and great in-ring abilities have made him into a force to be reckoned with. At first many thought of him as just another fly in the ointment but those who dared question his wrath learned firsthand what mistake they have made. Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation Alucard signed up with the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation (EUWC) when it restarted in 2003. He was among the newest batch of superstars in the company including other mainstays as Sean Taylor, Scott Samson, Nero & Big G. EUWC Reborn Tour & Debut Alucard made his EUWC debut on March 11, 2003 on the Reborn Tour house show when the EUWC returned after being suspended indefinitely. His first scheduled match was a Hardcore match against "The Reverend" Jakob McLean. While it was an excellent match, it wasn't necessarily very hardcore as there were more wristlocks and arm bars in this bout than in any other hardcore match in recent history. McLean hit Alucard with a cookie sheet, but Alucard kicked out. Alucard fought back and hit the TKO to win the match. His second match of the night was a 10-man battle royal, pitting him against some of EUWC's elite and some of its currently rising stars. Alucard eliminated Nero & Ryan Baker before being left as one of the final two along with Scott Samson. In a thrilling finale, Samson tried a top rope cross body block but Alucard caught Samson and dumped him over the top rope. Lord Alucard was announced as the winner of the Battle Royale as he stood tall at the end of the EUWC ReBorn Tour House Show. Early Glory Alucard was featured on EUWC MainFrame's series premiere as he defeated 'Judge' Blake Law to earn himself a spot in the main event of the night: a fatal fourway elimination match to crown a new United States Champion. The other competitors included Sean Taylor, Neighborhood Sniper and "The Show" Ryan Baker. Alucard struck early as he eliminated Taylor first by submission. However, Taylor refused to leave and knocked Alucard out with a steel chair, allowing Sniper to pin Alucard. While Baker won the match at the end, Alucard would ultimately set his sights on the U.S. Championship. Alucard earned himself a title shot after defeating Kevin Knight, and made it his agenda to stalk Ryan Baker during his matches. During this time, Samuel Roundtree had been backing up Pickstock's mouth with his muscle for weeks when Pickstock rewarded him with a U.S. title shot. Roundtree made good on this attempt and embarrassed Baker to take the title. Over the weeks, Alucard would interfere in matches involving Roundtree. Alucard interfered in two matches involving Jacob Lawrence. So finally, Commissioner Pickstock ordered that Alucard put his U.S. Title Shot on the line against Lawrence in a Ladder Match on Mainframe. Thanks to Roundtree, Lawrence came out on top and now heads to Xodus for his title shot. However, Alucard would not be denied as he defeated Lawrence just 48 hours prior to Xodus. As per the stipulation, Alucard earned himself the first United States Title Shot at the Champion after Xodus. Alucard then had some more luck coming his way. On April 18, it was announced that a tournament for the EUWC International Championship will take place at Xodus and Alucard would be in it. A week later, which happened to be the Mainframe just 48 hours prior to the PPV, Alucard was scheduled to face Jacob Lawrence yet again and if he could be victorious then he would meet the winner of the Lawrence vs. Roundtree U.S. Title match on the Mainframe after Xodus! Predictions were abuzz that Alucard could win both titles. This prompted the commissioner to let bygones be bygones and offered Alucard a spot within his regime along with Samuel Roundtree & Buck Naked along with insurance of the two titles. Alucard refused and angered Pickstock that the commish barred the Lord from ringside during the Xodus U.S. Title match. Later in the night, Pickstock realized what a valuable asset Lord Alucard could have been as he did defeat Lawrence and once again had a shot at the U.S. Title too! Xodus Xodus emanated from the Reunion Arena in Dallas and it was the night which made the EUWC complete as 3 different championships were awarded. The International Title tournament was the first order of business and saw spectacular performances of EUWC’s superstars and newest arrivals with Rayne, Paul Doom and Nick Marshall to name a few. Lord Alucard would be facing Paul Doom in the first round and his PPV debut. The match went back and forth as both superstars put in a marvelous effort and the winner was difficult to predict. However it was Paul Doom who emerged victorious and ended the Lord’s chances of winning the tournament! But the night wasn’t over for him yet. Although he had been barred, he would stay backstage and watch the U.S. Title match between his two bitter rivals Jacob Lawrence & Samuel Roundtree on a television monitor. The end proved to be disastrous as another newcomer Sevyn had interfered and cost “The Sasquatch” the belt and combining that with the brutality of Roundtree was too much for him to overcome and not only did Lawrence lose, he was hospitalized and is now under recovery. However the night had finalized Mainframe’s official match. Samuel Roundtree would have to defend the title against Lord Alucard. Before that, Samuel Roundtree had suggested that a battle royal also take place at Mainframe with the winner becoming the official number one contender for the U.S. Title at the next PPV. This match was made official and numerous superstars volunteered in this match .As Mainframe progressed, it was Rayne who emerged on top! All that was left to be seen was that who he would face. Alucard was fully aware of the implications in facing Roundtree. He recalled his previous encounter with the champion. But that night Alucard showed an equal amount of toughness and fortitude equaling that of Roundtree and with a little more, Alucard defeated Roundtree at last to become the new EUWC United States Champion! Challenge by Rayne Alucard had carved his name in the annuls of the corporation and had achieved more than he or anyone else could have imagined, which was exactly what Rayne had a problem with. He realized that the way Alucard earned what he has is not the way he wanted it. He would start by finishing the Lord and his achievements altogether thus making him more dominant than Alucard. He kept on playing his mind games with Alucard and interfering in several of his matches but Alucard had not put his guard down. He showed Rayne that he could play mind games as well giving him some of his own medicine and the two had altercations all the way to the next PPV, Onslaught! That night both of these superstars put on a hell of a match, even earning consideration as match of the night! The end was as many predicted as Rayne had tried to bite off more than he could chew thus losing the match and allowing Alucard to win his first PPV title defense. Sabbatical Lord Alucard’s reign as U.S. Champion lasted 43 days until he lost the title on the 13th June edition of Mainframe against then rookie Major Action. However some of the causes of his loss also dealt with his involvement in the EUWC World Title race as he along with newly recruited regime member Paul Doom and Rayne posed a challenge to then World Champion Jordan Lockhart. This race saw a triple threat match take place on the 6th June edition of Mainframe. Alucard and Doom were the only two seen competing as Rayne had decided to no-show in the match. The match had a controversial ending as after Alucard was being taken care of by Major Action outside, Rayne struck on Paul Doom and pinned him to become number one contender. However the commissioner Matt Pickstock came out and informed everyone and Rayne that he wasn’t the only one who would get a title shot. With this he booked a triple threat match for the EUWC World Heavyweight Titlewith Jordan Lockhart defending the belt against Rayne AND Paul Doom at eXile! This decision put Alucard out of the title race and the following week, Alucard lost the U.S. title plus suffered an arm injury during the match which put him on sabbatical. Deadly Rivalry Alucard made his return at eXile during the World Title match as he sat down to provide guest commentary and also witness firsthand as to who would leave the arena as World Champion. As the match drew to a close, it was Paul Doom who covered Jordan Lockhart for a 3-count and became the new EUWC World Heavyweight Champion, thus making Matt Pickstock’s ambitions a reality. Not to mention the fact that even after having battled for the International Title against Nick Marshall and lost to him twice, Paul Doom now had the greatest honor that any superstar can achieve. He was first met by Alucard who stepped in the ring with the belt and presented it to him as a token of respect. He even extended a handshake but was quick to turn it into a TKO which knocked the champion out cold and left everyone wondering, why? Mainframe was being watched by millions of fans who were in anticipation to figure out why did Alucard attackthe new EUWC World Champion. They didn’t have to wait for long as Alucard kicked off the show by arriving in the ring and proceeded to explain his reasons. He gave everyone a blast from the past by reminding them of Xodus and also of some events in which much was on the line for Alucard including a match against the previous champ Lockhart. He also reminded everyone that he was here only to ensure that no one would be better than he was but Doom wasn’t paying attention. And then of course, Paul Doom had what Alucard wanted, the World Title. So the only solution he had for this was obviously to finish Doom and Alucard embarked to do just that by issuing a challenge to Doom for his World Title at Summer Sizzler. This prompted the commish Matt Pickstock to come out and told him that if he wanted a title shot then he would have to earn it. Which set next week’s main event, Lord Alucard versus an opponent of the commissioner’s choosing. And later in the night it was discovered that Alucard would face not one but two opponents next Friday, that being Samuel Roundree & Buck Naked in a handicap match. However that didn’t mean Doom would remain silent. As the night ended, Paul Doom found Alucard backstage and viciously assaulted him with a steel chair and even put him through a table via a powerbomb and also a warning for next week. Against All Odds The July 11th edition of Mainframe hit FOX and the handicap match was the main event. But the situation wasn’t very pleasing for Alucard as during the week it was announced that Paul Doom would be the special referee for the match. Now Alucard had three members of the Regime to go up against and was doubtful of a victory with Doom officiating. This was true as many fast counts were seen against Alucard plus no-counts when he was on top. Then the triple team started! All three regime members ganged up on the Lord as Pickstock cheered on in the ring. Pickstock left the ring and moments later, returned with a chair in his hand. Doom and Roundtree held Alucard as Pickstock brought the chair overhead. He swung the chair but Alucard ducked and the chair nailed Doom square in the head instead! Doom went down in a heap as Alucard took out Roundtree. He walked over to Pickstock who was shocked that he hit Paul Doom with the chair and grabs him by the neck. He threw Pickstock into the turnbuckle and Buck Naked began running after Alucard who moved away causing Buck to run right into Pickstock. Alucard then turned Buck Naked around, picked him up and delivered the TKO! But no referee! And even if he was up, Paul Doom would never count a 3. But then a second referee came in to count the fall in favor of Alucard and awarding him the win! Alucard was now the official number one contender for the EUWC World Heavyweight Title and would get his shot at Summer Sizzler. Also, right there Samuel Roundtree and Buck Naked resigned from the Regime. This infuriated the commish that he decided to book a tag team match with himself teaming up with Doom to take on the two turncoats. Pickstock found himself in a world of trouble as Alucard had removed Doom from the ring and both brawled their way backstage, leaving the commish prey for the brothers. Just then the tag team of Nero & Big G aligned themselves with the regime and helped Pickstock from a beating. Their celebrations were short-lived though as Alucard had done sever damage to the World Champion by putting his head through a car window! Alucard explained his reasons as to prove exactly how vulnerable the champion is and the effects of the assault were showing as Doom found it hard to compete against another challenger Major Action. The finale saw Alucard, Pickstock and Nero & Big G get involved but somehow Paul Doom got the pinfall on Action. But then Alucard laid out N&G and proceeded to TKO both Pickstock and Doom! But after Alucard left the arena,Damian Dante Stone came down to the ring and did further damage to the already laid out Major Action & Paul Doom. Why he did so could be further elaborated at Summer Sizzler when Paul Doom defended the title against Alucard. It was on that very night when DDS had lost his International Title to Sean Taylor in the first ever House Of Horrors Match. However throughout the World Title match, DDS & Buck Naked caused severe interference resulting in Paul Doom somehow retaining the title despite Alucard’s best efforts in subduing the champion. All of his efforts went down as the bell sounded declaring Paul Doom the winner. And then there were four After that night, Alucard, DDS and Buck Naked were all in the hunt for the World Title. Buck Naked is the most established superstar the EUWC has ever had. His most recent title shot was against Jordan Lockhart which was unsuccessful but now after leaving the regime and a failed effort at the EUWC Tag Team Titles, he decided to once again rise to the top. DDS was fresh-off his loss at Summer Sizzler to Sean Taylor. In fact, it was Taylor who cost DDS a shot at the World Title when he faced Major Action. Now he seems to have lost his cool and has decided to do anything to get the gold. Alucard’s best efforts to take out Paul Doom were in vain as interference cost him the World Title. But after that night, Doom realized all of Alucard’s efforts and sacrifices and had earned his respect. Even though Doom still hates Alucard for the challenger he is, he respects him for trying so hard to take him down. However a #1 Contender was to be decided and a 4-way elimination match ensued as Alucard, Buck Naked, DDS and Major Action competed on the 8th August edition of Mainframe. After Major Action’s early exit, the remaining three went at it but in the most bizarre fashion, a German suplex pin by Buck on DDS caused his shoulders to be on the mat as well as DDS’. The referee made the count but it meant that both DDS & Buck Naked were eliminated, thus the winner was none other than Lord Alucard. The Revolution Once again the Lord earned the right to face the World Heavyweight Champion, this time at the fifth installment of Ultra Brawl! But now Alucard had more problems as the rest of the Regime decided to get involved. His first obstacle was the over 300 pound Big G whom he fought in an impromptu match as the 15th August edition of Mainframe went underway. After interference from fellow Regime members Nero & Scott Samson, Big G was disqualified but the three began to beat up Alucard. This prompted the EUWC U.S. Champion T-Charger to come down and get some measure of revenge on Samson but the Regime overpowered him as well, the important blow being a Buzzcutter by Nero which put his neck in an awkward situation! This also put some doubt as to whether T-Charger could defend his title against Samson in the main event or not. However Alucard met T-Charger backstage and offered to return the favor by offering some assistance later on. He was true to is word as after the three regime members ganged up on T-Charger when he came to the ring, Alucard showed up and cleaned house until Paul Doom arrived at the scene to make it 4 on 2. Suddenly the tag champs Major & Max Action came down to make it even as they took out their challengers at Ultra Brawl V, N&G! T-Charger somehow managed to throw Samson out while Alucard back-tossed Doom out of the ring and onto the rest of the regime! Mainframe went off-air with all four rebels in the ring while Pickstock and the regime high-tailing out with the commish swearing revenge. His first step was to book all four into no-win situations for next Mainframe. But at Mainframe, he decided to punish Alucard for all he has done. He made sure that at UB5, no one could interfere by making the World Title Match a Hell in the Cell Match! Hell In A Cell Ultra Brawl V emanated from the Corel Center in Ottawa Canada as the night saw different types of matches of which three matches involved cages and out of them, two also had ladder rules. It was also the night in which The Regime went against the newly formed Revolution. Three Regime members went for the gold currently in the Revolution’s possession while one Regime member was defending. Even Commissioner Matt Pickstock was in action as he took on Angel of Death. The Regime had the upper hand as Nero & Big G became Tag Champions by dethroning the Action Faction. Scott Samson also won the U.S. Title and Matt Pickstock was also victorious in a last man standing match. Plus all the matches were superb. But it was the final Hell in the Cell that saw Lord Alucard & Paul Doom go through the most intense amount of punishment that they must never have suffered in their entire careers. But after some interference by the new #1 Contender for the World Title DDS, Alucard was able to finally defeat Paul Doom, thus becoming the second person to hold a pinfall victory over Doom and now becoming the new EUWC World Heavyweight Champion. The fans were on their feet after witnessing this stellar match. However Matt Pickstock didn’t enjoy this one bit and he and the Regime proceeded to beat up a bloody Paul Doom thus signifying Doom’s forced exit from the group seeing as he was not World Champion anymore. Doom was saved as the Revolution hit the ring and the Regime high-tailed out. After this Lord Alucard and Paul Doom finally shook hands in respect and celebrated together as Ultra Brawl V drew to a close. Some Kind of Monster A new round in the life of Alucard commenced as he was not only the EUWC World Champion but also he became undeniably the absolute best superstar on the EUWC roster. With Paul Doom out on injuries, Alucard now faced a different challenge in the form of Damian Dante Stone. It was Stone who, at Ultra Brawl V, defeated Buck Naked and became the #1 Contender for the EUWC World Championship. He also interfered in the Hell in a Cell match at UBV by attacking Doom. Now DDS started his own brand of mind games with Alucard in order to easily remove Alucard from the throne, however Alucard would resist and able to defeat DDS in a brutal Last Man Standing match at Excessive Force in September. However the night ended in controversy as DDS’ manager Echo snatched the EUWC World Title belt and claimed that DDS is the true winner of the match. After the PPV, Lord Alucard demanded that his EUWC World Title belt be returned to him. DDS and Echo returned the belt but also introduced Alucard to his new friends Michael Walker and Mr. Paugh who lay a huge beating on the champion. Of Allies & Adversaries As if DDS and his cohorts weren’t enough, a new challenger emerged on the scene. That man being Alucard’s former ally and Revolution member T-Charger. T-Charger managed to grab a title shot and challenged Alucard to a title match at Main Frame. But after a stellar main event match, the result ended in controversy as DDS and his team interfered and cost T-Charger the championship. In a fit of rage, T-Charger let his feelings and frustrations be known to the world and the World Champion. But apart from that, T-Charger blamed Lord Alucard for keeping T-Charger down mentally during his rise to the top. T-Charger said that Alucard continuously kept T-Charger below the ranks and not letting him take his spot. Alucard refused to agree with his friend but T-Charger was adamant about becoming the new champion. As was DDS. So at the next PPV, Blood Bath, Alucard defended the EUWC World Championship against both DDS and T-Charger in a triple threat Tables, Ladders and Chairs (TLC) match! This match saw some amazing feats performed by all three superstars who knew that anyone could take an advantage and grab the title belt hanging above. This match also had the stipulation from the EUWC Director of Authority STEALTH that if anyone interfered in the match, he or she would be fired on the spot! That was the mistake Mr. Paugh and Michael Walker made when they came down to help DDS but they were fired by STEALTH on the spot! Despite all the efforts of the challengers, Alucard topped them and managed to grab the belt and retained the championship. However the challengers suffered severe injuries, as DDS injured himself after he flew off on both T-Charger and Lord Alucard as they lied on two tables. And Alucard kicked T-Charger off a ladder which resulted in T-Charger falling out of the ring and severely breaking some ribs and a minor concussion. Since then, T-Charger was not seen again in the EUWC. The Ultimate Betrayal In the wake of the infamous BloodBath incident, STEALTH announced that the final 5 from the Blood Bath match would get their shot at the title at Only TheStrong III together in an Elimination Chamber match! Even after defending the gold against a very large number of superstars, Alucard still retained the EUWC World Championship, but that night signaled a dramatic change in not only Alucard’s character but also a change in the EUWC. For Alucard at last joined the evil commissioner Matt Pickstock and became the new leader of the Regime, something which was unimaginable at that point in time. This led Alucard to be hated by the fans that had supported him so very much during his career in the EUWC. But this didn’t stop Alucard as he remained ever so dominant on the roster. He also blended into his role as Regime leader perfectly as he shook things up in the group. His first act, letting the sh*t hit the face of the legendary HICAL who had not satisfied the Regime recently. So let HICAL know that he had better shape up or suffer the consequences. And this is all too evident after Alucard performed his second act as Regime leader, by booting out former United States Champion Scott Samson out of the Regime who had also been inconsistent as of late. Since then Samson was not seen again. However the Regime wasn’t his only responsibility. Paul Doom had once again challenged Alucard for the title which led to a ladder match at January’s PPV, Maximum Carnage. This match has been declared as the final showdown between the two and both men fought with ultimate vengeance until Alucard finished this tale by defeating Paul Doom once again. Dating back to Xodus, Doom has two wins against Alucard while Alucard has 3 wins over Doom. And now with Doom out due to injury, this war is over, for the moment. Crazed Coming soon. Appearances in other Media The Leage of Extraordinary Wrestlers (film) Main Article: LXW The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers Lord Alucard played a major character of himself in the EUWC Feature Film "The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers" (LXW) where he teamed up with Sean Taylor, Nero, Classy Mike C, and Lynch Garrison to save WrestleMania 21 from Vince McMahon's evil plans. The film depicted Alucard having a mysterious no-seller clause in his contract, thereby rendering him completely invulnerable to harm. Knights Errant (Novel) Alucard has been the principle character in the ongoing EUWC novel "Knights Errant", which presents a fictional view following the events after Blood Bath 2008. The book follows the trials of Alucard as he is severely injured by Lynch Garrison for revenge. Category:EUWC Category:World Champions Category:Former EUWC World Heavyweight Champion Category:Former EUWC United States Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2003